El suicidio y de consecuancias una vida de espanto
by Alukrd
Summary: Muere el rey de los no muertos. Integra está desesperada, sabiendo que es su fin mientras Ceras muere. A los días, Integra vivirá cosas aterradoras especialmente a las noches.


**Muere el muerto**

Era muy tarde, el viento soplaba suavemente meciendo las copas de los árboles. El viento era un tanto espeso, su aroma era fuerte, un hedor podrido y sangriento que parecía estar a poca distancia. Pocos lograban sentir el perfume de la muerte, solamente los seres sobrenaturales y los que alrededor de la causa estaban; Soltando lágrimas por lo ocurrido, algunos estaban... Otros, sentados con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos cubriendo sus ojos, su frente o sus rostros. Mientras una joven mujer lloraba, enredando sus cabellos entre sus dedos desesperadamente, gritando de dolor, esperando su posible final; Gimiendo lastimosamente en el oído de la causa de sus penas, acariciando ese cuerpo frío, totalmente inmóvil, mientras este, se desintegraba lentamente en un polvillo; Lamentándose de lo sucedido, otra gran mujer, madura, fuerte... Todo un símbolo de poder, frotaba sus manos nerviosamente preguntándose a sí misma "¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hizo?". Intentaba recobrar el equilibrio interno y raramente, sentimental. Deseaba dejar de oír los alaridos violentos de la pobre rubia, les causaba fuertes impulsos sentimentales que, en cualquier momento, la dominarían y la obligarían a quebrar en llanto. Era extraño, quería a la actual víctima como un símbolo un tanto paterno como amante.

Habían pasado muchos años, junto a los mismos ojos rojizos como carbúnculos y brillantes como un par de lunas reflejándose en un mar rojizo y helado, repleto de glaciares sangrientos flotando vigorosamente en él... Cómo de un día para otro, pensar que esos ojos tan brillantes y hermosos, no volverían a aparecer frente a los suyos, le causaba tristeza. Pensar que esos ojos están apagados, fríos, inmóviles y opacos... Cuando en realidad, era un placer verlos en aquel rostro, el reflejo de la inmortalidad y de la oscuridad... Un rostro perfecto, único, el cual... No lo volvería a ver con su típica sonrisa macabra e insulsa pero, encantadora y placentera. Seguía recordando... Su voz¿Cómo olvidarla? Tan amenazante, tan perturbadora, tanto que al oírla... Una sensación escalofriante en el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta las puntas de los cabellos insignificantes, se podía sentir repentinamente... Golpeando como un rayo y excitándola con facilidad. Voz que nunca jamás volvería a acariciar sus oídos... Nunca jamás... Solamente en sus recuerdos pero¿Cómo evitar apenarse si era un encanto oírla todos los días? "Tantas cosas, tantas palabras que no volveré a oír de él" Dijo sigilosamente. Tomó la taza de té que su mayordomo le había dado para aliviar su preocupación, bebió... Le pareció más helada que de costumbre, era obvio... El té ya no sería tan caliente y delicioso como antes... Su cuerpo estaba caliente, tibio al igual que ese té... Sin él... Ese té nunca sería lo suficientemente satisfactorio para aliviar el frío que sentía cuando aquel oscuro ser, daba a sentir su presencia congelando sus alrededores y así, al cuerpo de la pobre mujer. Dejó la taza vacía, mantuvo su mano enfundada sosteniendo el objeto por unos instantes, mirando como temblaba sin saber la razón... Bajó la mirada y se percató de su alrededor... "Tan vacío..." Hirió al silencio "Tan vacío... Todo está tan muerto... Tan..." No logró buscar la palabra indicada para explicar lo que sentía. Miraba las sombras, estaban silenciosas. Se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano para acariciar la oscuridad que provocaba algunos objetos... Algo le hacía extraño, se quitó el guante y rozó la oscuridad con dolor... "Ya no es la misma..." Miró la puerta, confirmó si nadie se aproximaba y se encaminó a la negrura al lado de la ventana, era muy oscuro. Cubrió su cuerpo con esa fría niebla negra y se arrodilló acurrucándose a sí misma entre sus brazos mientras que las sombras bañaban su cuerpo... "Me siento tan sola..." Se dijo a sí misma. Cerró sus ojos.

Pasaron dos horas, ella seguía dormida en el suelo bajo los cuidados de la oscuridad. La puerta se abrió lentamente, un hombre anciano ingresó lentamente, observó que a la persona que buscaba, no se encontraba en la silla de siempre. - ¿Señora?- Dijo fríamente el anciano. La mujer abrió los ojos repentinamente y de un salto se levantó brutamente golpeando su hombro con la pared. - ¿Qué deseas? – Preguntó.

-Como lo esperábamos, el cuerpo ya es inexistente... Se ha tornado completamente polvo... – Extendió sus brazos y le entregó una pequeña caja bordada delicadamente de madera, cubierta en sus lados por una tela rojiza. – Aquí están sus restos... – Las manos femeninas tomaron el objeto y, con delicadeza, abrió la caja y, en su interior, un polvo gris oscuro yacía con paz... La mujer le dio la espalda al mayordomo y cerró el diminuto ataúd.

-Esto... Es lo que quedó... Antes era un cuerpo... – Acarició la caja con temor. – Nunca pensé que esto sucedería... ¿Qué es lo que lo llevó a suicidarse?

-No lo sé... Según lo que me dijo la joven señorita, el estaba sumamente deprimido... Deseaba irse... Es lo que le decía en cada instante "Quiero ir" "Quiero ir" "Quiero ir". Ella no logró comprender el mensaje y, luego de dos meses, ocurre esto. Una pérdida muy terrible.

-No sólo perdimos a un gran sirviente, sino también a nuestra única esperanza... Sin él, esto se tornará imposible...

-Lo sabemos y es lo que tememos... No es lo único que nos hiere...

-Sin él, nos hemos quedado sin nada. ¿Ella sigue a pie?

-Increíblemente, sigue esperando su ida.

-Lo que nos faltaba, se va uno y se va el otro. Es la pena de los vampiros, sobrevivís si el otro lo desea... Es como una cadena, se pierde el sostén principal y el resto de los poderosos brazos se separan y se pierden al igual que el primero... Y así, hasta que la poderosa cadena se extingue...

-Es lamentable...

-... Fue un estúpido¿Qué es lo que lo llevó a esto? El no tenía sentimientos como para dejar de subsistir...

-Algo muy doloroso. Si me permite... Podría opinar del asunto.

-Con gusto.

-Su actitud fue muy poco madura, se fue sabiendo que otro ser se iría con el... Murió completamente para que otros suframos, principalmente para su pequeña aprendiz, si el se va... Ella también... Nos partió el alma a todos.

-Maldito vampiro... Nos llevó a la ruina...

-... ¿Desea algo? Se la ve agitada...

-Sí, un té estaría bien...

-Será un honor, en unos minutos se lo traigo... – El anciano se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al exterior pero, se detuvo ante el llamado de la mujer.

-Walter...

-¿Sí, señora?

-Quiero el té lo más caliente posible... Muchas cosas han cambiado desde su ausencia.

-Sí, señora... ¿Lo extraña? – La dama quedó callada con la mirada baja, suspiró y guió su mirada a las sombras dónde había sido acunada por unas dos horas anteriormente, las sombras dónde él usualmente prefería aparecer.

-Ya es tiempo de admitir ciertas cosas... Sí, no es lo mismo sin él... – Respondió con la voz más inesperada de ella, una voz herida, solloza e infantil. La voz del corazón. El mayordomo quedó mirando, comprendiendo su dolor.

-La envidio... He perdido un viejo amigo... – La ama quedó pálida ante las palabras del viejo hombre, les provocó unas punzadas en su interior y por poco, llora. "Yo he perdido trozo de mi historia..." Pensó para responderle.

Nuevamente, el viento sopló trayendo unas nubes enfadadas y relampagueantes.

La mujer se dirigió a la habitación de la pobre rubia agonizando – Ceras... –Llamó.

-¿Integra es usted? – Escapó una voz de la habitación.

-Sí, soy yo. – Ingresó. Miró al cuerpo de la chica, estaba lentamente tornándose negro y cayendo como arena... Lentamente. – Siento mucho lo ocurrido... – Ceras no logró contenerse y rompió en llanto entre los brazos del joven que la acompañaba. Este miraba la nada, cubriendo su único ojo visible pero, era en vano, aun así se divisaba las lágrimas. – Ceras, tranquilízate... Te quiero hacer unas preguntas... – Integra se sentó en una silla cercana enfrente de los jóvenes.

-Diga... Integra... – Accedió la joven entre los brazos del muchacho.

-... ¿Por qué Alucard se suicidó?

-Sólo lo noté extraño... Me decía sus penas... No quería seguir acá, existiendo sin razón alguna...

-Tal cuales fueron sus palabras "No tengo una familia que mantener, no tengo una vida que proteger, ni una razón para seguir caminando como la peste ocupando sitios en el mundo"... – Interrumpió el muchacho con una voz firme.

-Me contó que alguna vez tuvo mucho que amar y lo perdió todo. – Añadió Ceras.

-Pero... A el no le importaba aquello, nunca pareció afectarle... – Dijo Integra.

-A nosotros también nos sorprendió... – Ceras dijo aquellas palabras y gritó al perder la mitad de su pierna.

-Sólo puedo darte compañía antes de tu adiós... – Aclaró tiernamente el hombre a su lado.

-Nunca lo esperé de usted... Bernadotte... – Miró Integra.

-En momentos de duelo, lo único que puedo servir es a aquellos que sufren por ello... He vivido muchas muertes, llorado miles tras otras junto a soldados, mujeres con sus hijos, gritando desesperadamente al perder a su hombre... Cuando una mujer pierde a un hombre, su familia sufre y puede destruirse... Lo sé y lo reconozco como mi misma imagen... – El mercenario miró fijamente los ojos de la mujer, la cual estaba pensativa, analizando las palabras recién dichas. – E incluso, se cuando, una mujer está llorando... En su interior, socia mía... No se lamente por él... – Su único ojo la penetraba fuertemente... El sabía lo que ella sentía y eso, la colocó en defensiva pero se negó y evadió la media mirada del muchacho.

-Increíble para sólo un ojo... Ha visto más de los que los míos... No reconozco ni la pena en la mirada de una dulce niña... Al haber perdido todo y haber quedado huérfana.

-Señora Integra¿Ahora que será de ustedes? – Preguntó Ceras.

-No quiero pensarlo... – Contestó ella. Desde el exterior, se escuchaba la lluvia golpeando con el suelo. Quedaron mirando la nada, el silencio era molesto pero necesario... – Bueno, debo retirarme... – Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a ambos solos. Caminando en la mansión, ella pensaba en Alucard... Tampoco los pasillos eran los mismo... - ¡Nada es igual sin él!- Gritó Integra. Comenzó a recordar.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Ama?_

_-¿Qué deseas?_

_-Imagine¿Qué sucede si el planeta pierde a su muy apreciada luna?- Ella no contestó y siguió atenta a sus papeles. El se difuminó entre las sombras y la pared. Dejando a la mujer sola pero pensativa en sus trabajos._

_Fin Flash Back_

"¡Esa pregunta!" Pensó. "¿Qué sucede si el planeta pierde a su muy apreciada luna?"... – Si eso ocurriera... Decaería el sistema natural del planeta y todo quedaría en ruinas... ¿Por qué preguntaste eso¿Acaso era una advertencia de tu adiós?... Nada es claro, nada tiene sentido... ¿Por qué te suicidaste? No eras capaz de mantener sentimientos... – Dijo ella a sí misma, parada en el pasillo viendo sus manos.

Integra volvió a sus papeles, pero no estaba prestando la atención suficiente como para continuar. "Walter está tardando demasiado en el té..." Pensó. - ¡Walter¡Walter! – Gritó ella... El mayordomo accedió a su llamado y sólo contestó: - ¡No se preocupe... Se ha roto una taza!- Ella rió al imaginar con que sonrisa Alucard burlaría la torpeza de Walter... Ella se asustó a sí misma, miró a todos lados y volvió a los papeles.

* * *

**Algo raro, pero expresa lo que alguna vez sentí. D:**

**(Puede que muchas cosas cambien a medida que la historia se desarrolla, es sólo una invención mía)**

**Atte. Alukrd**

**(y reviews n.n)**


End file.
